This invention relates to transaction systems. Specifically, this invention relates to a system in which transactions are carried out between a service provider and remotely located customers through a pneumatic transfer apparatus, and in which system the customers may charge amounts associated with their transactions to their accounts without having to give to the service provider their credit card, debit card or other item corresponding to their account.
Pneumatic transfer systems which may be used to carry out transactions are known in prior art. Such systems may be used to conduct transactions between a service provider and remotely located customers. Such systems have been used in drive-through banking applications as well as in other transaction environments. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,891 and 6,146,057, which are owned by the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In many types of transaction systems customers prefer to make payment for their transactions using their credit card, debit card, smart card, or other item, which includes their account information and/or data corresponding to value. Unfortunately, in many such systems in order to make payment, the customer must surrender their card or other item to the service provider. Customers may be reluctant to surrender their card and/or to transfer it to the remote service provider. This is because the customer may be concerned that the service provider may use the card to make unauthorized charges to the customer""s account or may copy information from the card for unscrupulous purposes. Some customers may also be reluctant to surrender their card as they perceive some risk that a malfunction of the pneumatic transfer system may result in their card being trapped or destroyed during transport through the system.
Another potential limitation of certain prior systems is that the customer may wish to use a debit card, smart card, or other item, which requires the use of a personal identification number (PIN) in order to process a transaction. Because the transaction terminal through which the PIN must be input is generally located adjacent to the service provider, a customer wishing to use their debit card may have to risk disclosing their PIN to the service provider so that the necessary charges can be made to the customer""s account. The disclosure of the PIN by the customer lessens security and presents additional risks of fraudulent charges to the customer""s account.
Thus, there exists a need for a transaction system which provides the benefits and convenience of enabling a customer to conduct transactions with a remote service provider, but which avoids the need for the customer to surrender their card or disclose their PIN to carry out the transaction.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide an apparatus through which a customer may conduct a transaction with a remote service provider.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a transaction system through which a customer may conduct a transaction with a remote service provider without requiring the customer to surrender their card or other item including account data or data representative of value.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a transaction system through which a customer may use a debit card or other item requiring a PIN to conduct a transaction without having to disclose the PIN to a service provider.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a transaction system in which advantages can be achieved without having to make extensive modifications to existing system components.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a device which can receive card and/or other data at a customer station and deliver that received data at a remote service provider station so that a customer""s account may be appropriately charged.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a device which transfers account and/or PIN information between a customer station and a service provider station with a minimal risk that the information will be compromised.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method of operation of a transaction system.
It is a further object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to provide a method of operation of a transaction system in which a customer may retain possession of their debit card, credit card, or other item corresponding to their account or stored value while conducting a transaction with a remote service provider.
Further objects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Mode For Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the present invention by a system in which a pneumatic transfer apparatus transfers a carrier through a pneumatic tube by air pressure between a customer station and a service provider station. The exemplary system includes a carrier which may incorporate or have engaged therewith a body. The exemplary body includes a card reader and a keypad. The exemplary body further includes a processor and a memory in operative connection with a card reader and keypad. The exemplary body further includes at least one output device.
In an exemplary embodiment the customer at the customer station requests to purchase items, such as pharmacy items, from the service provider. This may include, for example, prescription medications that are to be delivered from a pharmacy. The service provider determines a total amount due from the customer. The body is then delivered to the customer station. The customer then passes his card through the card reader on the body and, if appropriate, inputs a PIN through a keypad on the body. The card and PIN data input by the customer is then stored in the memory of the body.
The body is then transferred through the pneumatic tube to the service provider station. In response to an input at the service provider station, the body outputs through the output device signals corresponding to the input customer data. The signals are then used to process a charge against a customer""s account. If the customer""s account is successfully charged, the items may be delivered to the customer through the pneumatic tube system.
In some embodiments, the body which is used to transfer the customer account data may be integral with the carrier that is transported between the service provider station and the customer station through a pneumatic tube. In alternative embodiments, the body used to transfer such data may be removably positionable in an interior area of a carrier which is moved between a service provider station and a customer station. In some further exemplary embodiments, the body may also be movable between customers and the service provider through other means, such as through a movable drawer or other mechanism that enables the body to be moved between the customer and the service provider.